


On the Way Up (A Sexy Thing Happened on the Way Up The Stairs)

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos looks distractingly good in glasses.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179





	On the Way Up (A Sexy Thing Happened on the Way Up The Stairs)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 2.02 where we learned that Carlos has stairs and also by this [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/50879609082/in/dateposted-public/).

Not for the first time, TK wished that the stairs at Carlos’ place were carpeted. But in reality, he was too busy to really complain about it.

His hands gripped Carlos’ hips and slid upward, shoving his boyfriend’s shirt out of the way as he pushed away from the kiss and dipped his head to bite and nip at Carlos’ collarbone.

Carlos gasped, an almost relieved sound as his back arched off the steps, and he was probably uncomfortable, but what was a little discomfort when this was happening to you? 

TK groaned softly and barely managed to not bang his knee as he slid down one step, holding Carlos in place with his hands pressed to that warm, gorgeous skin and bit down on one of his nipples. 

He wanted to hear Carlos lose it. He wanted to know that he could make him come undone. 

“TK, fuck,” Carlos groaned as his boxers were stripped from his body, and TK began sucking at one of his hips, intent on marking him. “Please.” 

TK smiled to himself and dropped a gentle kiss on the mark he’d left there. “You’re going to be so sore tomorrow,” he warned before he sealed his lips around Carlos’ cock and took him in whole. 

Carlos cried out, the sound echoing off the walls around them as his hands smacked into the stairs and gripped tight, his hips lifting. “Ty,” he groaned, then bit his bottom lip, eyes clenching shut.

TK moaned around him and in no time at all brought him off with his hands and mouth before he knelt on the stairs and smiled smugly, licking his lips. 

“What was that for?” Carlos panted; sitting up slowly, he grimaced when his back twinged. 

“You look really hot in glasses,” TK responded before he managed to get to his feet without falling. “Meet you in bed for round two?” He leaned in to kiss Carlos on the lips before passing him.

Carlos turned to watch him, still vaguely stunned. A few moments later, he laughed as he tackled TK to the bed. 

Hopefully, round two would end with fewer bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
